Steve
History Early Life The unmistakable Commander Steve is the most showoffy athletic one in the group. Steve is a blue clone commander with anger issues. He is not the average clone, infact he was cloned almost 30,000 years before the clone wars. Commander Steve was cloned by the same inteligent spiecies that created hyperspace travel. The spiecies tried cloneing, they cloned one of thier bravest warriors, creating commander Steve. They studied him for 20 years and realized they had done too good with the cloning. Steve had a mind of his own and a personality different from the person he was cloned from and the people he was always around. Steve was not sofisticated like the others, though very smart he liked to fool around and dance. After the 20 years they locked him up in a container where he does not age. After the extinction of the species, Steve was just left in the container, which was found by the jedi right before the clone wars. End of the Remnant With close friend Commander Sage gone, Steve had only Scorch left in there squad. As the final battle with the remnants took place Steve and Scorch were commanded to be at different stations. Steves was evacuated attacked, while Scorches was destroyed almost emidiatly. After the battle was lost Steve went to look for Scorch who was sayed to be killed but marked as MIA. Steve found the great clone commanders helmet, with no sign of him being alive, he was marked as KIA. After the Remnants After the remnants were destroyed, Steve hid from the empire for a long time, depressed from the apparent death of Scorch. Soon realizing he couldnt hide for much longer, he soon became a bounty hunter, and immediately became a bounty hunter for the Imperium army, where he later found out Scorch was still alive under a assumed name. Steve later joined the new republic helping defeat the Empire. Death After living out his long great heroic life, he eventually died during a battle on Kashyyyk during the second Galactic civil war. He was found dead deep in the forest killed by a blaster shot and sabor slash. Later on at his funeral one of his men gave a speech concluding with "Commander Steve was one of the greatest commanders of all time, through the death of his two closest friends he stayed strong and true to the republic, he is definately deserving of the title of the RepublicSoldier" Weapons and Armor Commander Steve is known mainly in phase II armour. He has blue markings and went through arc training. He is a skilled Marksmen using his two Thunderer blaster pistols, he is also good with the clone rifle. Steve is one of the most physical strong and active clone. He was also trained to use any weapon he has or can find. Personality and Traits Commander Steve is not the most serious clone trooper, he enjoys making jokes. Though he is more of a joker he is serious when it comes down to someones life. He may put many men at risk especially himself, but its always to save another. He is brave and honerable and would never leave a man(or clone) behind. Commander Steve has anger issues, getting him mad is something you dont want to do, he will go ballistic and the person who got him mad will get hurt. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Inactive Characters